Are you scared
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Lincoln and his sisters put on a play in a abandoned theatre.


Lori was texting to her boyfriend Bobby as Lucy appears behind her.

Lori screamed

"LUCY!"

Leni was working on a outfit as Lucy appears behind her.

Leni screamed

Luna was playing her guitar as Lucy appears behind her.

Luna screamed

Luan was pulling a prank as Lucy appears behind her.

Lynn Jr. was playing basketball as Lucy appears behind her.

Lynn Jr. screamed

"Lucy!"

Lincoln was reading a comic in his underwear as Lucy appears behind him

Lincoln screamed

Lola and Lana were fighting as Lucy appears behind her.

Lola and Lana screamed

"Lucy!"

Lisa was mixing chemicals as Lucy appears behind her

Lisa screamed

BOOM!

Lisa was now covered in soot and Lily laughed

Lucy appears behind her

"I can hear you"

But Lily laughed.

Lucy said "Sigh"

Clock transition

Lori said "Ugh i can't take it anymore Lucy's been scaring us and literally give us a heart attack?!"

The sisters were complaining until Lincoln has an idea.

Lincoln said "Guys i had an idea we put on a scary play in a haunted theater"

Thunder crash

The Loud sisters gulped

"Come on guys how bad could it be"

Clock transition

They saw a abandoned mexican style theater.

Thunder crashing

Leni said "Like, abandoned buildings had ghosts and sp-spiders in it?!"

Lori rings the door bell.

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

They went into a theater.

Lincoln said "Okay guys the play take place in the 1910s so here are the cast Lori you'll be a timid woman who moved into a abandoned house"

Lori said "Hey!"

Lincoln said "Leni you'll be the ghost of a pregnant woman"

Leni said "Yay!" as she clapped her hands and jump.

Leni got confused "Wait am i pregnant"

Lincoln said "Luna you'll be the ghost of a musician"

Luna said "Rockin!"

Lincoln said "Luan you'll be a maid and Lynn Jr. you'll be a butler Lola you'll be the ghost of a pageant queen"

Luan, Lynn Jr and Lola said "Hey!"

Lincoln said "Lana you'll be a servant girl who sees ghosts, Lisa you'll be a rich woman and Lily you'll be the ghost of a baby."

Lily giggled

Lori was texting to one of her friends.

Hey Whitney you wanna see a play about a woman who moved into a abandoned house which is haunted by ghosts.

Yes

Lincoln and his sisters were texting to their friends about the play.

They said "Yeah"

But Lucy appears behind them

"I can still hear you"

They jump in fright

Lincoln said "Lu-Lucy you'll be the ghost of a bride"

Lucy nodded

Lincoln said "This play's gonna be a hit!"

Tonight is finally the play and everyone arrived.

Lori was wearing a gray victorian era dress and black boots.

Leni was wearing a white dress.

Luna was wearing a red mariachi dress.

Luan was wearing a black maid dress.

Lynn Jr. was wearing a butler outfit.

Lincoln was wearing a fisherman outfit.

Lucy was wearing a wedding dress.

Lola was wearing a grayish pink dress and a 1910s tiara.

Lana was wearing a grayish blue dress with a white apron and a white bandana.

Lisa was wearing a black victorian era dress.

Lily was wearing a bonnet and a white dress.

Lincoln said "Alright places everyone before you do i wanna wish you good-"

Lori covered Lincoln's mouth

"Don't say that just say break a leg"

Lincoln said "Sure why not"

The curtains opened as the crowd cheers.

Lori hummed a tune as she walked to a mansion.

Lori rings the door bell

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Lori opens the doors

Lori said "He-hello i'm Mariana Fernandez"

Suddenly the doors closed by itself

Lori said "Get it together Mariana maybe it's a haunted house"

Thunder crash

Lori screamed

Lori decided to get some sleep but she hears a scream

It was Leni.

Lori screamed and hide behind a chair.

Lori hears a soft cry and sees Leni holding Lily.

"My beautiful baby Nina"

Lily yawned

Lori said "Uh hi"

But Lori hears a grito

It was Luna.

"Hey keep it down you're gonna-"

Luna began to play a guitar.

Lori hears a sea shanty and it was Lincoln.

Lori said "Okay now i'm scared"

Lori heard a singing voice and it was Lola.

~Here she is little miss Mexico~

Lori screamed

Lori panted but heard someone humming the wedding march.

It was Lucy.

Lori screamed and went to the bathroom.

3 hours later

Lori was playing the piano but Lana walked to her.

Lana said "Hey Mariana has this happen to you when you see ghosts"

Lori said "Well i-"

Lori and Lana hears a scream

It was Lisa

"It was those ruffian ghosts!"

Lynn Jr. was cleaning the floor

Luan was ringing the bell.

Leni, Lola, Lincoln, Luna and Lily said "Boo"

Lori, Lynn Jr, Luan and Lisa screamed

Thunder crashing

The crowd cheers

They take a bow as the curtains closed.


End file.
